


Special Delivery From The Stork

by NightOwl1



Series: A T'hy'la Delivered From The Stork [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Jim, Kid Fic, Kid Spock, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), T'hy'la, Unintentional Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1/pseuds/NightOwl1
Summary: Spock is lonely and wanted a baby brother, after a misunderstanding and an accident a baby Jim is dropped into his lap courtesy of a stork. Taking this to mean that Jim is his new baby brother he takes Jim out for a day of fun.





	Special Delivery From The Stork

**Author's Note:**

> Originally going to be a fluffy 5k oneshot based on a bb!Spock comic by sofluffygonnadieeee. However it has now turned into this 12k monster with angst and fluff and now its going to be the first in a series of Spock and Jim through the ages. God dammit. I still haven't finished my other Spirk fic, A Souvenir From Vulcan, and I'm starting this. God help me. Please enjoy this fic as I dive deep into Spirk hell.

 

 

Special Delivery From The Stork

 

 

 

Spock was six years old when he had come to the realization that he was lonely. This disturbing truth came to him on his first day of school and his peers would not let him join their games on the basis that he was not a true Vulcan. If he could not find companionship among them, then where? It was after witnessing some of his peers pairing up with siblings that Spock realized the solution to his problem: he must somehow procure a baby brother.

Now Spock knew he had a brother, but Sybok was an adult and no longer lived with them. Not to mention Sybok was busy working on his degree at the Vulcan Science Academy, so Sybok didn't really count. Spock needed a brother who was closer to him in age and would play with him. For that reason he approached his mother in the kitchen. Surely, his mother knew where to get one. Logically his mother must know where she can get a baby, after all Spock was a baby once, and where ever he came from there must be more. “Ka-mekh?”

His mother turned from her work in making plomeek soup and smiled down at her son. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Where do babies come from?”

Amanda choked and sputtered with laughter. “Why, the stork delivers them to the parents of course!”

Spock raised a brow. “A stork? Did it deliver me too?”

Amanda hide her smile poorly behind her hand. “Yes.”

Spock couldn't contain his excitement. “What is a stork and where can I find one?”

His mother blinked. “It's a bird native to Earth. Why are asking?”

Spock took in this new information carefully. A bird delivered the babies? That was most illogical and contradictory to the information on reproduction of life forms that he knew of. Maybe it was because his mother was an alien from Earth, and they reproduced differently? Spock was still determined to acquire a baby brother, no matter how strange the method. “I would like a baby brother. Can you and father contact this stork bird and get a baby brother for me?”

Spock saw the most confusing emotions flicker across his mother's face. It looked like sadness but she was smiling. It was most illogical. Why would his mother be sad and smile? “Spock, my little kan-bu... I'm afraid the stork won't deliver to Vulcan anymore. You were a special one-time delivery.”

Spock wasn't supposed to let his emotions control him, but he couldn't overcome the disappointment he felt, and sighed in a most un-Vulcan like manner. His mother, in her own strange human way, scooped him up in her arms and hugged him. It only succeeded in improving his mood a little. It was then he felt a spark flash in his mind. Spock had briefly wondered what it was, and it was pushed to the back of his mind.

It wasn't until later when his father came back and turned on the news broadcasting across all Federation channels that he felt it again. His parents watch horrified as the reporter informed all of how the USS Kelvin was attacked and how a human named George Kirk gave his life to save the rest of the crew and passengers. Spock remembered that spark he felt again when the screen showed Kirk's widow and most importantly the baby boy she held in her arms. Spock looked at the baby with longing and wondered since that baby lost his father if he could use a Vulcan brother to play with so he won't feel lonely? Spock could be his brother!

Spock asked his father as much. “Sa-mekh? Can he be my baby brother? I think he's lonely and needs a Vulcan big brother to help him.”

His father looked at him curiously. “What makes you say that, my son? Is this logic or are you projecting your own feelings onto a human infant? Humans and Vulcans are quite different from one another, Spock.”

Spock thought for a moment, he wanted to make his father proud, and remembered his lessons in school about Surak. “It is logic, sa-mekh. I am lonely too, but it is logical that he would be lonely too since he lost his father. If we became brothers we wouldn't be lonely if had each other and can help one another and thus it is logical. We are different, but it was Surak who said that our differences together can make us become greater than the sum of both of us.”

Amanda was smiling and squealing in delight. “Oh my god Sarek, isn't that the sweetest thing? From the mouths of babes...”

Sarek looked down at Spock with pride shining in his eyes, though the rest of his face betrayed no other emotion. Spock felt it clearly through their familial bond. “Your words display your growing wisdom, and your compassion and willingness to join two different communities together in a time of crisis are admirable traits, my son. This shows an aptitude for diplomacy and aligns well with Surak's teachings about IDIC. You will go far.”

Amanda curled her two fingers around Sarek's in a kiss, making Spock blush. “Ashayam, our little Spock might steal your job as ambassador someday.”

Sarek nodded as he returned his wife's kiss. “Indeed, my wife.”

Spock listened to later them discuss going to Earth to show Vulcan's support in this crisis. Spock of course couldn't go and had to stay with his grandmother, T-Pau and learn to control his emotions. Spock was upset that his parent were leaving without him and father was disappointed when he voiced it. It only convinced his father that Spock needed meditation lessons from T-Pau. Spock would later on note that single moment of pride directed at him from his father would be a very rare one, and not seen again for a long time.

 

* * *

 

Spock was 7.26 years old when he was finally allowed to go to Earth with his parents. He had not forgotten his desire for a baby brother, in fact it had only increased, but Spock had accepted that his parents will not provide one. However that did not stop him. For that reason he asked his mother to take him to the San Fransisco zoo where they had a stork exhibit. His plan was to strike a deal with the stork. In exchange for his bag of a popular potato snack chips, the stork will deliver him a baby brother. The bag of Terran Yummies Spock obtained from his mother claims to be the best since the year 2121, and “The favorite snack from the galaxy and back!” was boldly written in bright letters. Logically, Spock concluded that storks must enjoy them also since they originate from the same planet.

When his mother was turned away looking at exhibit next to the storks, Spock looked around to make sure there would be no other witnesses to his baby brother negotiations and quietly snuck away from his now distracted mother. Were Spock still of the age where she insisted on holding hands, Spock would not have been able to get away with this. Since Spock had passed his Kahs-Wan thirty-eight days ago, his father had insisted on giving Spock more independence. After all, since he was now an adult by his people's standard a true Vulcan cannot still be holding hands with his mother at his age. Spock made sure his mother was not looking, and held out a potato chip to the bird. “Here.”

The Stork took the proffered snack eagerly. Negotiations were going smoothly for Spock so far. “Do you like it?”

The stork squawked in reply and Spock sensed the bird's desire for more Terran Yummies. Spock observed his father negotiate through many treaties, a single deal for a baby brother with a Terran bird should be simple. Spock had something the stork wanted and the stork could procure him a baby brother. Spock held out the bag. “I will give you this entire bag if you can promise me a baby brother.”

The stork squawked and went for the bag. Spock let him have it and had to work hard at suppressing his excitement. “We have a deal then. Please deliver my baby brother to me before I have to go back to Vulcan. Ka-mekh says you no longer deliver that far.” Spock gave the stork a ta'al. “Live long and prosper.”

Spock heard a robotic voice blare, “Citizen! Feeding the animals is against the rules! You are a minor, state the location of your parent or legal guardian.”

Spock was lifted by the scruff of his collar and was hauled away. The robot did not believe him when he told it that he was an adult. It didn't take long for his mother to find him, and she did not look pleased. “Spock! What is going on?”

The robotic zookeeper listed to his mother his offense and promptly dropped Spock at his mother's feet with a warning and it confiscated the remainder of his bag of potato chips. Spock brushed himself off. His mother had her arms crossed, and her eyebrows were as slanted as a Vulcan's. That meant she was angry. “S'chn T'gai Spock Cha'Sarek, you are in a lot of trouble mister.”

Spock winced at the use of his full name. “I apologize mother. I shall not do it again.”

Amanda sighed. “Why did you feed the storks, Spock? You know feeding the zoo animals is against the rules.”

Spock's cheeks tinged green, having been caught. “I was negotiating a mutually beneficial deal with the stork.”

His mother uncrossed her arms and blinked in confusion. “Why were you negotiating with the stork?”

“I wanted a baby brother, and thus I went to the creature that you informed me that delivered them.”

Amanda choked with laughter. “Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, but that was an old Earth superstition. Storks have nothing to do with babies, human or Vulcan.”

Amanda's laughter died when she saw the downcast expression on her son's face. Spock's Vulcan training made holding in the tears easier but Amanda could see them wanting to fall. “So the stork won't be giving me a baby brother? Why would you lie?”

Amanda pulled him into a hug and Spock stiffly accepted it. “I'm sorry for telling you that, Spock. It is something human parents tell their children when they ask how babies are made before they are ready for such knowledge, and you are not yet ready. Your father and I would love to give you a sibling and we have tried so many times, but we have failed each attempt. Kaiidth, what is, is. At least you have Sybok. He is your half-brother through your father, and half a brother is still a brother.”

Spock tried not to pout, he was a Vulcan and Vulcans did not pout. “Sybok is approximately fourteen years my senior and is too busy working on his degree at the Vulcan Science Academy to play with me. Such a gap in age makes for poor companionship, and since I can find none among my classmates, I have concluded that only a younger sibling can provide what I need.”

Amanda's eyes lit up. “Oh! So it's not necessarily a baby brother you want, it's a friend! Maybe you can make a friend while you are here on Earth? Humans come in many varieties and I bet there's at least one here on Earth that will be the perfect friend for you. After all, if your father found a human he deemed logical enough to marry, then it is only logical that you can easily find one as a friend.”

Spock asked with the same trepidation as any child in trouble would, “Will father be informed of my transgression?”

Amanda paused and then grinned. “Well... You were only doing what you thought to be the logical course of action, and it wasn't your fault that you had incorrect data. So it is only logical that I take the blame for this one. I'll handle him myself if you let me help you find a human friend. Is that an agreeable arrangement?”

Spock tried not to smile, but judging from the way his mother smiled back she must have seen his lips twitch. “Affirmative, ko-mekh.”

Amanda took her son's hand, and her smile grew when he did not withdraw it. “Then we have a deal, my sa-fu. And no more feeding zoo animals!”

Spock let himself hold his mother hand as she escorted them back to the Vulcan embassy. They were on Earth and there were no Vulcans around to see Spock still holding hands with his mother at his age. Spock wondered not for the first time if it was his human blood that made him long for the warmth and affection he felt from his mother's hand. True Vulcans didn't feel the need for such things, right?

 

* * *

 

It was a rare occasion when Sybok's studies and father's work coincided in mutual trips off world. Father needed to attend the second anniversary of the Kelvin Tragedy and Sybok was doing his research on human behavior for his psychology degree. So it was that seven year old Spock found himself in a wildlife sanctuary in San Francisco with Sybok watching him for the day while mother and father went on a date alone together. Ever since the Zoo Incident they had been pushing Sybok to spend more time with Spock. This day of “babysitting your brother” was one of his father's attempts to get Sybok to give Spock the friendship he craved.

As of late, Sybok was attempting to grow a beard and to get attractive human females to assist in his research on emotions and human mating traditions. Neither of which was going well. Spock sat alone on the grass watching the birds wade in the lake. Sybok grinned as he saw a group of human females throwing a disc back and forth. Sybok clapped Spock's shoulder. “Spock, my dear brother! Will you be feeding any storks or otherwise finding trouble?”

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “No brother.”

Sybok sighed, he was overly emotional for a Vulcan. It was causing strain between their father. “That's too bad. You need to live a little, explore your human side! Have fun for once! Go explore this place, and I'll do the same. If you get in trouble just send me a message with your PADD. You know how to use one, yes?”

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was a human reaction, not a Vulcan one. “Yes, sa-kai. I have been adept in the use of one for four years now. I am not dumb.”

Sybok eyed the human females and made his way toward them. Sybok turned briefly and tossed a small wallet at Spock with a wink. “Very well, brother! Remember to have fun! Buy yourself some ice-cream, make some friends, be human!”

Spock took the wallet and saw credit chips inside. Spock put the wallet in the sling bag on his back decided to take his brother's advice and explore his rare moment of truly unsupervised independence. Ever since the Zoo Incident, mother stopped trusting Spock to stay out of trouble. Spock took a walk to see what he could find. He had tried to make human friends with his mother's help on their last visit but they all made fun of his ears and grabbed them. After a few bloody noses, Spock stopped trying to make human friends. Spock decided that humans were just too illogical. Not for the first time, Spock wished that the stork could deliver him that baby brother he had attempted to order with potato chips.

Spock's Vulcan hearing heard the crash through the bushes and was able to duck out of the way of the object that hurtled toward him. It was a baby stroller, and on top of it was a stork. The stork rode on top of the stroller as it crashed into the water and Spock heard the sound of toddler crying. The stork hopped off the stroller to grab a bag of potato chips and flew away. They were the Terran Yummies brand of potato chips. Spock gasped. Could it be? A baby brother delivered by the stork?

Spock approached the crying child quickly, as he saw the stroller sinking into the water. He undid the straps that were keeping him imprisoned by the stroller, and pulled him out. When Spock set him down on the shore the toddler stopped crying and observed his savior with wide eyes. Spock felt he heart skip a beat in his side as he got a good look at the human child. He was a human male, approximately nineteen months of age with golden hair, pink round cheeks and wore corduroy pants with a bright blue shirt. The most stunning feature of all were his vibrant blue eyes. They shone as brightly as the rare Volkaya stone. He was a most aesthetically pleasing child, and was delivered to him by a stork. Spock smiled, unable to suppress his glee and presented this human with the ta'al. “Greetings, I am Spock. Since you were delivered to me by a stork, logically that must mean that you are the baby brother I requested from a stork six months and ten days ago.”

Spock gasped as his new baby brother grabbed his hand and stuck his index and middle fingers in his tiny mouth. Spock's face turned green at the jolt that went up his spine and into his mind. Spock pulled away from the unusual sensation it was causing him. “Rai! No, pi'sa-kai! That is inappropriate!”

The human frowned and looked like he was about to cry. Spock's ears turned green, and gave into those bright Volkaya blue eyes. “You may hold my hand if you wish. I will need to name you. Do you have a name?”

The human child giggled and attempted to stand. He wrapped his arms around Spock in a hug. Spock was starting to realize that his new brother was a very tactile creature. He could feel his new brother's emotions easily, affection and fascination washed over Spock like a wave. It was not as unpleasant as he thought it would be. It appeared that his human brother was not as cognizant as a Vulcan would be at his age.

Spock felt his human brother's mind reach out to Spock. He wondered if it would be appropriate to meld with him. They were brothers now and he would need to form a familial bond, but he had never performed a mind meld. Spock felt the young mind easily beneath his fingertips, and he saw his father and grandmother perform one on him on several occasions in preparation for his bonding ceremony with T'Pring in forty-two days. Spock concluded that it was a logical course of action to meld with his brother. It did not seem all that difficult. Spock took his human brother's face in his hands and moved his fingertips to his psi points. “I have never done this before, so I will try to be gentle. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts...”

Spock felt his mind dive into another awash with color and racing thoughts. It was so dynamic and so familiar to him. Joy, affection and an identical yearning for another wrapped around Spock's mind. Spock saw a woman with golden hair, so sad and so broken. A longing to be held by her, but all she did was cry whenever she looked at him. Jim. Jim. Jim! That was him, that was what she called him, that was his name. Spock felt his mind reach out even deeper into Jim's mind and entwine tightly around his. It felt old, and so familiar. Like it had always been there, and always would. “ _You have been and always shall be... my friend. T'hy'la!”_

Spock pulled away from the meld, and was left with the lingering feeling of Jim inside of him. It felt like a missing piece had been put into place, yes. That was right, Jim was oh so right. This was what he had been missing this whole time! It was Jim! Spock's whole existence had been deficit of Jim and now that their familial bond was in place, everything was right. That word, so old and familiar echoed across their bond. T'hy'la, what did it mean? It was Vulcan, but Spock did not know the meaning. He would ask Sybok later. Spock looked down at Jim who was smiling and giggling at him and clapping his hands. “Spock! Spock! Spock!”

Spock felt a smile tugging at his lips. “That is correct, Jim. I am Spock. Shall we play together now?”

Spock felt the thought of “Play, yes! Want to play with nice boy with pointy ears!” flit across their new bond. It was stronger than his bond with his father and brother, but Spock assumed it to be that Jim was intended to be his alone and not have to share him with Sybok. The idea of sharing Jim rankled at Spock for some reason. Spock held out his hand and Jim took it. Together Spock led them away and find somewhere to go play. At last Spock finally had a friend and a brother to play with.

 

* * *

 

Spock found a lone grassy hill with a tree for him and Jim to play on. He taught Jim how to play Narat do-toh, a game that he observed the other Vulcans play. One would seek out the others in hiding, but with their bond they found each other easily. Now they were playing Le-matya eh Sehlat, another game where they chase each other. Spock never got to play these games, he was always left out because he was a half-breed, but Jim did not mind Spock one bit. In fact, Jim seemed to have... fun with Spock. It caused a new feeling to blossom in his side where his heart was. Was this what happiness felt like?

Jim giggled, “Lay mat yeah!”

“Le-matya.” Spock corrected. “Your Vulcan will improve, but that was an excellent attempt.”

Spock was attempting to teach his language to Jim since they made their acquaintance two hours ago. Jim was proving very intelligent for human child his age. It was further proof that Jim was meant to be Spock's friend and brother. “Spock!”

“Yes, that is my name.”

A sound like a Sehlat cub's growl emanated from Jim's stomach, and Spock felt a feeling of hunger through their bond. Spock frowned. Jim needed sustenance. As the elder brother, that made him responsible for Jim's wellbeing. “We will find food. Come, I shall provide for you.”

Spock automatically took Jim's hand, although he did not like holding hands with his mother, with Jim however it seemed right. Jim was not as skilled at walking and needed to be looked after. It was only logical that Spock hold his hand to better protect and care for Jim. Spock felt Jim's hunger even more now when they touched skin to skin. Spock did not like the feeling of hunger, he wanted Jim to always be well, so he took out his wallet for the credits Sybok gave him. “We can go buy food with these...”

Spock looked down at Jim's clothing, it was still damp from the lake the stork dropped him in and now they were covered in grass stains and dirt. “And perhaps some new clothes as well.”

“Ca-lothes?”

“Yes. What you are wearing is dirty. And since we will be living together from now on, you will need something more suitable to Vulcan's climate. My clothes are too big for you, but first I must provide you with food.”

Spock took Jim to a food stand by the lake that served a cold sweet substance known as ice cream. The human man serving the ice cream looked at the pair of them with a raised eyebrow. “Well, isn't every day I get a young Vulcan customer. This your friend?”

Spock shook his head. “He is my baby brother, but yes, I believe I can define our relationship as 'friend' as well.”

The eyebrows rose even higher. “Sorry, but you two don't look related, you two aren't even the same species.”

Spock stated simply, “The stork delivered him.”

This caused the older man to laugh. “Ha! I didn't think Vulcans had a sense of humor! Okay what'll you and your... brother have?”

Spock looked to Jim who observed the pictures with amazement. Spock felt Jim's desire for the chocolate one through their bond. Spock knew he couldn't have chocolate so he went for vanilla since it was the safer option. Spock paid for their ice cream, and took Jim to the lake to watch the various water fowl. They sat side by side on an unused dock and consumed their ice cream. “This is quite pleasant. Do you enjoy your ice cream as well, Jim?”

Jim grinned, his face and clothes now covered in chocolate. “Luff Spock!”

Spock raised a brow. “Luff? What is luff?”

Spock felt an emotion flitter across their bond. It was powerful and Spock almost did not recognize it. “Ah. You mean love. The word is ashau.”

“Ashow?”

Spock shook his head. “The name of this feeling, Jim is ashau.”

Jim giggled and hugged Spock. “Ashau! Ashau Spock!”

Spock knew it was not Vulcan to allow such strong emotion but Jim was human and Spock would make an exception for him. Feeling an emotion as strong as love for Jim was right. “Taluk nash-veh k'dular, Jim. I cherish thee, Jim. You are my first real friend and my new brother. I would count I-Chaya but he is a sehlat, and he was my father's first. You will meet him when we go to Vulcan. You will like him and he will protect you from wild le-matyas.”

Spock had procured napkins from ice cream vender and attempted to clean Jim's face with it. Jim scrunched his face at Spock's cleaning efforts, but complied. Spock looked at Jim's clothes. He wondered where he could get Jim new clothes. He would need new ones before he presented Jim to his parents and Sybok. No doubt they would like to keep Jim the moment they saw him, but just to be sure Spock needed to make Jim look acceptable. Spock took out his PADD and searched for a suitable clothing store nearby. Thankfully there was one that sold clothing of all styles, even Vulcan, not far away.

Spock also saw an incoming call from Sybok and accepted it. The voice of his elder brother and the sounds of giggling females could be heard. _“Having fun, pi'sa-kai?”_

Spock pondered for a moment. “I believe that I am engaging in stimulating activities. I have also made a friend. A human male.”

Sybok grinned ear to ear. It was disturbing to see on a Vulcan face. _“That is most wonderful! Lady Amanda will be pleased.”_

“Mother will indeed be pleased by this new development.”

Sybok glanced around with worry. _“Oh! Have you seen a human male child, about one and a half years old wandering by himself or with any suspicious people? It seems a woman named Winona Kirk has lost her child. They found his stroller, but no signs of the child.”_

Spock raised his brows. “That is unfortunate. My friend is human, male and about that age, but he is not lost nor is he with any suspicious people. I will let you know if I find a human child matching that description. I must go, Jim needs new clothes, since his current ones are covered in grass stains and ice cream. Live long and prosper Sybok.”

“ _Yeah, peace and long life Spock. Go have fun with your new friend!”_

Spock hung up, and looked down at Jim who was rolling around in the grass. Spock picked him up and took him by the hand to the clothing store he had located. “Come Jim, I will get you new clothes.”

Jim toddled beside Spock, full of relentless energy and followed him with unwavering loyalty. Spock felt from their bond, Jim's affection and thoughts of how he like his new pointy-eared provider of food and love so much better than the big milk thing and the other boy. Spock caught snippets of loneliness and sorrow that had been directed at Jim by his previous caretakers. Perhaps that's why the stork delivered Jim to him? To give Jim the companionship he required? Spock was more than capable of giving that to him. Spock would endeavor to make sure Jim never felt lonely.

 

* * *

 

Spock went to the clothing store, and brought up more than one suspicious glance from the store clerk, a human woman. “Where are your parents, kid?”

“They are on what humans refer to as a date. If you are inquiring about my guardian, my elder brother has allowed me to exercise my right of independence since I have passed my kahs-wan. He is nearby in case of an emergency.”

The store clerk blinked, unsure what to do with a Vulcan child. “Kas won? What is that?”

Spock recited the information that was given to him with perfect accuracy. “The kahs-wan is the Vulcan coming of age ritual that all Vulcans take at the age of seven. We are left out in the desert for ten days with neither food, water, or weapons. It is to ensure that we are not weakened by our pacifistic lifestyle and are able to be self-sufficient.”

The “Seriously?! What the hell kind of parents do that to their kid?! Isn't that dangerous?”

Spock raised a brow. “Only for a human. I am Vulcan. We are taught to be self-sufficient as young as possible. Now will you assist me in procuring new clothes for my brother? I have credits with which to purchase them.”

Spock presented his credit card to the dumbfounded clerk. “Uh... Brother?”

Spock looked at Jim and back at the store clerk. “Yes. I believe the human expression is that he was 'delivered by the stork.' As his elder brother he is my responsibility to care for and provide. Do you have any lightweight, breathable and easy to wash fabrics?”

The older woman chuckled behind her hand. “Alright, you are my strangest customer I've had all day, but hey you've got the credits. Come on, the kid's section is over here.” Spock her mutter under her breath easily with his Vulcan hearing. “Seriously, ten days? Unbelievable... I couldn't last a single day without the net.”

“If you do not believe me, information on the kahs-wan is available in the Federation database.”

The woman turned around and blinked. “You heard that?”

“Vulcan hearing is superior to humans.” Spock stated.

The woman really wasn't sure what to do with Vulcan children but she must have decided that Spock was probably already more intelligent at the age of five than some customers she gets in retail. “Oookay now. Right here is the kids section. If you have more questions I'll be at the front desk. Just, I don't know, just don't let your little brother cause trouble.”

Spock and Jim were thankfully left alone. It didn't take long for Spock to find some standard desert robes in a modern Vulcan style. Spock selected one in Jim's size and brought to the front desk. “I made my selection. Here is the payment stated on the price tag.”

The woman rang him up, still weirded out by Spock's unnerving politeness. “Uh, thank you for your purchase? There is a fitting room in back if you want to change him.”

“You are welcome, and I shall make use of the fitting room you have described.”

The woman gave a rather sloppy ta'al back. Spock took Jim in back, and helped him change into his new clothes and put his old dirty ones in his bag. It was a rather troublesome ordeal as Jim was rather... wiggly, but through the bond Spock was able to communicate his desire for Jim to have clean clothes on him. Spock escorted Jim out, and he toddled obediently behind him. Spock saw the woman at the front desk on a computer, she appeared to be on the Vulcan Embassy's website looking up the kahs-wan. He heard her mutter, “Wow, that really is real? Holy crap...”

Spock gave her the ta'al. “I thank you for your assistance today. Live long and prosper.”

The woman startled and gave Spock a very sloppy ta'al back. “Uh, yeah! You too.”

Spock saw Jim try to imitate the ta'al, and having a little trouble, so Spock helped place Jim's fingers in the right position. “Like this, Jim.”

Jim tried again and Spock nodded with approval. “Good. That is an acceptable ta'al. Now we can go play some more.”

Spock walked out the store with Jim holding his hand, leaving a dumbfounded woman shaking her head. Spock had heard her say, “Wow, that is the most well behaved toddler I have ever seen. I sooo need to hire a Vulcan sitter...”

 

* * *

 

Spock took Jim back into the park. He had decided to play more le-matya eh sehlat with Jim, and took a brief break to take Jim to the toilet. The brief break extended as he had to teach Jim to use said toilet, and then how to wash his hands, but Spock's efforts were met with mixed results. He found victory in the fact that Jim managed to get most of it in the toilet. Spock exited the bathroom with Jim in hand, and carried with him a sense of great victory after the epic struggle. Spock shuddered at what transpired, even after washing his hands twice. “Now Jim, I hope you know how to control your bowels now and have no need of a diaper. Vulcan children usually learn that when they walk.”

Jim pouted, and hung his head in shame. Spock felt Jim's feelings of disgrace roll like a sour note through their bond. Spock did not like Jim feeling like that so he tried to reassure him. “You will learn Jim. Would you like to play some more?”

Jim nodded and giggled, “Spock!” Then he yawned. Spock felt fatigue coming from Jim. “Ah, you require rest. I am Vulcan and require little rest. Come, I'll find a tree for you to sleep under, and watch over you.”

Spock felt Jim nod off and stumble, so Spock picked up Jim and with some effort managed to hoist Jim onto his back. Jim was not light, but Spock was not weak. He felt Jim doze off quickly, and nuzzle into Spock's shoulder. His warm breath tickled Spock's ear. Spock found a shady spot under a tree with soft grass and set Jim down. Spock sat down crosslegged on the grass next to Jim, who yawned and laid his head in Spock's lap and went back to sleep.

Spock felt his cheeks heat up at Jim's tactile nature. He had never 'cuddled' as his mother would say with anyone except for her, and perhaps I-Chaya. Spock found he did not mind it, since Jim was his friend and the baby brother he had ordered from the stork. Spock surmised that humans required lots of physical contact, and that was the price in keeping one. Spock would gladly pay that price, especially since there weren't other Vulcans to have as companions.

Spock decided that he may as well take this time to meditate. To Spock's surprise, he found it much easier with Jim in physical proximity. With Jim's sleeping mind, Spock found it much easier to focus on than with the use of a fire pot like his father and grandmother had been teaching him. His mindscape had changed since meeting Jim. In the red sands of Vulcan, Spock saw in his mind an oasis of crystal blue water that represented his center. That had not changed nor did the stunted trees and shrubs that represented the telepathic bond he shared with his family. His mother and father were gnarled Vulcan shaforr trees, small, stunted and well rooted at the water's edge. Even Spock could see small shrubs that were Sybok, and clan mother T'Pau.

What did change in Spock's mindscape was the towering tree that grew at the very center of the water, the core of Spock's katra, it was his bond with Jim. It was a great tree that looked to be two trees that had been so deeply entwined together that they become one single entity. The red leaves of a Vulcan indukah tree was mixed together with the leaves of an Earth oak as green as his blood. The two trees quivered in the breeze of this psychic landscape and its canopy cast shade over the water and even over Spock's other bonds. This was new to Spock, but the tree itself looked ancient. Spock waded across the water to reach his center where his bond with Jim was.

Spock inspected the tree and found a large hollow at the base of the entwined tree that opened up into another place. Spock peered into it and felt the sleeping mind of Jim on the other side. Curious he knelt closer and fell in. Spock tumbled and fell deeper and found another, very different landscape. It was like Spock's but so dynamic. The sky shifted colors constantly and the landscape changed from cornfields to mountains of what appeared to be chocolate ice cream and then an ocean filled with storks with pink clouds in the sky. In this dynamic mind, the great tree of two very different worlds, never changed. It was Jim's bond with Spock.

It was stimulating here, and so very different from his father and grandmother T'Pau. Spock found it delightful to be in this warm, and mercurial mind. Spock saw Jim riding an Earth horse with a giggle and waved at Spock as he galloped by. Spock waved back. This was Jim's dreaming mind. Spock decided to cease his intrusion and went back into the hollow of their tree, and back into his own mind. Spock slowly retreated from his mindscape and back into consciousness. When he woke, he heard his PADD beep incessantly.

Spock saw a video call from his brother, and answered it. Spock saw the image of Sybok's face filled with more concern than he had ever seen Spock opened his mouth to greet his brother and was cut off. “Spock! Where are you? This was my third attempt in trying to reach you!”

Spock raised a brow. “I apologize. I was meditating under a large oak tree approximately ten meters from the lake. Is something wrong, sa-kai?”

“Yes! Where is that friend you've been hanging out with? Did you say his name was Jim?”

Spock looked down at Jim's sleeping face and felt a brief flash of pride, and warmth at having someone like Jim as his. Spock looked back at Sybok. “Affirmative. This is Jim, my new friend, and brother.”

Spock tilted the PADD back so Sybok could see Jim, and Spock heard Sybok curse. “Ponfo Mirran!”

Spock gasped. “Sybok, that language is inappropriate and vulgar.”

Sybok bit back, “Spock! You need to come back now, and bring Jim! Lady Amanda and our father are not happy and they are on their way to collect us.”

Spock felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. What had happened? Spock kept the fear from his face as he told Sybok. “I am on my way.”

Spock ended the call brushed his fingers against Jim's cheek. “Jim. Wake up. We must introduce you to my family. I hope they will like you.”

Jim yawned and opened his Volkaya blue eyes and Spock felt his heart flutter in his side. Of course his family will like Jim, he was aesthetically pleasing, intelligent for his age, and Spock knew his mother would love to have another human in their household. Jim yawned again and Spock felt Jim's sleepiness and desire to be picked up and held. Spock knelt down so Jim can ride on his back, and headed to where Sybok wanted to meet them.

 

* * *

 

Amanda and Sarek had to cut their date short. Sarek felt a great shift in his familial bond with Spock. When he called Sybok, Amanda saw a flicker of emotion display on his face before disappearing under his Vulcan stoicism, but not from their bond. Fear and then anger, one for youngest son and the other directed at his eldest son. Sybok did not know where Spock was. Worse, when Sarek called an unknown human woman was in the background getting dressed on a hotel bed. Sybok's lips were swollen and his neck bore the marks of passion. Spock's location was unknown while Sybok had been indulging in activities of passion.

Here they now stood, Sarek staring unblinkingly at Sybok. Sarek then said the harshest words Amanda had ever heard from Sarek's mouth to his eldest child. “Sybok. Your abilities as a son of mine, and as a brother to Spock are most unsatisfactory. Your services as a watcher will no longer be necessary.”

Sybok was always too emotional for a Vulcan. He let his emotions rein free. His distaste was shown plain, he reveled in. He then delivered the harshest insult one could tell another Vulcan. “You're being quite emotional. Didn't meditate enough or is it your Time already?”

Amanda gasped. “Boys! This isn't the time to argue! Sarek! He's your still your son! Sybok, could you let Spock out of your sight?! He's still a child!”

Sybok shrugged. “Spock passed his kahs-wan. He can take care of himself, and he needs to explore his humanity a little. Have fun, get into trouble.”

Sarek tensed. “Spock has chosen the Vulcan way of life, your insistence on undoing his emotional control will only damage him further. I will meditate on a suitable reprimand for you at a later time. We must search for Spock.”

“Yeah, sa-mekh... About Spock. I think he went a little too far on the definition of fun.”

Sybok tilted his head toward a blond woman coming their way. Sarek took note of her features, she was relatively pleasing to the eye, and as typical of humans she was emotional and illogical. She looked rather... unhinged. Not beyond Sybok's tastes. Sarek suppressed the urge to sigh. He raised a brow at his eldest. “Is this an acquaintance of yours, Sybok?”

The woman glared at him. “I'm Winona Kirk. Are you this Spock's father?”

Sarek blinked. “I am. Do you know the location of my son?”

Winona dug her fingers into her arms as if resisting the urge to claw the Vulcan in front of her. “That's what I want to know! Your son seems to have kidnapped my little one year old boy.”

Amanda's jaw dropped. “What?! Now wait a minute! Spock is a good boy! He would never do anything like that! This has to be a misunderstanding!”

Sarek's perfect Vulcan memory worked as he studied the woman. “You are Commander George Kirk's widow. Your son is the one born during the Kelvin Tragedy. I grieve with thee.”

Winona looked like she wanted to bite Sarek's head off. “Just help me find my son.”

Amanda being human understood this woman, and in moments like this Sarek was reminded why he married her. “Winona... My name is Amanda, I'm Spock's mother. I know how you feel. I just got a call that my stepson who was supposed to be looking after his little brother let him wander off without supervision. Spock may be a smart boy, and far more independent than a human child, but Earth is strange to him. He can survive in Vulcan's desert for ten days, but a city on Earth has dangers Vulcans aren't adapted for. We'll find our boys together.”

Winona sniffed back tears. “Thanks... I... It's been hard since...”

Amanda pulled her into a hug, something obscene to a Vulcan but came naturally to humans. It was this scene that Spock came to them, wide eyed for a moment before schooling his features. “Mother? Father? What is wrong? Has Sybok done something emotional again?”

All of the adults looked wide eyed at the seven year old Vulcan carrying a sleeping human toddler on his back. Spock looked at the adults with concern. Winona gasped and ran to Spock. “Jim! My baby!”

Winona went to grab Jim from Spock, but to everyone else's shock he backed away and held the human toddler tightly. “Who are you? Why are you trying to steal my brother?”

Both of Sarek's eyebrows shot up. “Brother? Spock, this child is neither mine nor your mothers. He is not your brother.”

Spock looked at his father in confusion. “Yes he is. The stork delivered him. That makes him my brother.”

Sarek blinked. “Stork? Clarify.”

Spock maneuvered Jim so that he was holding the human toddler around his waist like an adult would hold a toddler, but on Spock it looked like he was trying to hold an over sized teddy bear. Jim giggled and snuggled deeper into Spock's neck, wrapping his little chubby arms around Spock's neck. Spock was not recoiling. In fact he held Jim closer. It was one the cutest things Amanda had ever seen. Even Winona went from unhinged to melting. Amanda tried to cover her mouth to hide her growing smile.

Spock almost rolled his eyes at his parents, but now that he had passed his kahs-wan, he had to be more like a Vulcan. “If you recall the Zoo Incident, I attempted to bribe the stork that resides at the zoo to procure me a baby brother. Earlier this afternoon a stroller with a stork on top of it came rolling down the hill and into the lake. Inside the stroller was Jim. Logically I concluded that this was the baby brother that I ordered and I immediately assumed my duties as his elder brother. Therefore, he is mine and we can take him with us to Vulcan. I can share my room with him.”

Sarek didn't know about the Zoo Incident. Amanda froze and her husband looked at her for clarification. “Amanda. To what is our son referring to?”

Amanda sighed. “He asked us where babies come from and I told him the stork delivered them. It's an old Earth expression. I didn't know he would attempt to buy a baby brother with a bag of chips from the zoo stork!”

Spock nodded. “It was only logical. Father is an ambassador, and I have observed him creating mutually beneficial arrangements between two parties. The stork desired food, and I desired a baby brother. Each of us had something the other wanted and we negotiated a deal. I gave the stork a bag of Terran Yummies, and in exchange the stork gave me Jim. Logicially, that makes Jim mine now.”

Amanda bust out laughing at Sarek's dumbfounded expression. “Husband, it seems our son got the idea of bribery from you.

Sarek blinked and looked down at his youngest son. The humans and Sybok all started chuckling. Sarek explained to his son, “Spock. Infants do not come from a Terran water bird. They are commonly created through a process known as sexual intercourse. Sexual intercourse is when a male's penis enter's a woman's vag-”

Amanda gasped and covered her husband's mouth. “Sarek! He's only seven! He's too young!”

Winona looked scandalized. “You were about to give him The Talk about the birds and the bees right here?”

Sarek raised a brow at the human women. “Vulcans are not birds or bees. To shield Spock from the truth is illogical.”

Spock sighed. “I know what sexual intercourse is. I learned it from Sybok. I had doubts about this stork, but that was until one delivered Jim to me. Can we keep him?”

Sarek turned to Sybok giving him the Vulcan equivalent of the stink eye. “I see...”

Winona knelt down to Spock. “Spock... Jim is a baby. He needs a lot of care, which I as his mother can provide.”

Spock felt panic. They did not believe he could care for Jim. Clearly he needed prove to them that he could take care of Jim so Spock could keep him. Spock looked at his parents with what Amanda called The Puppy Eyes. “Mother, Father. I can take care of Jim. I have fed him, played with him, and I have even made progress in teaching him to use the toilet to dispose of his bodily wastes.”

Winona's jaw dropped. “No way! You potty trained him?!”

Spock scrunched his nose. “He has not quite mastered the concept, but after much effort, I believe he is beginning to grasp the general idea.”

Winona's jaw dropped. “He hasn't even talked yet!”

Spock raised his brow. “He talks. His vocabulary is limited and his pronunciation is imprecise, but he can talk.”

Winona looked crestfallen. “He said his first word and I missed it? I don't know what his first word even is...”

Jim yawned and decided that he wanted to touch the best thing in world's pointy ears. He liked Spock, he liked his ears. Spock was even better than the big milk thing called mom. Jim giggled. “Spock! Spock! Spock!”

Spock failed to suppress his smile. “Yes Jim, those are my ears. The word is kaluk. Say kaluk.

Jim scrunched his nose. “Kaalook.”

“Kaluk.” Spock repeated patiently.

Spock sent the image of his ears to Jim through their bond, and the Vulcan word for ears. Jim seemed to get it and shouted, “Kaluk!”

Spock looked at the adults proudly. “As you can observe, I am very capable in training him. Jim is quite intelligent for a Terran child of his age.”

Spock gasped when Jim grabbed his ears and shouted, “Kaluk!”

“Ha, Jim. You may play with them if you promise to be gentle.”

Winona's eyes watered. “Jim's first word...”

“Jim has mastered thirteen words.” Spock corrected her. “The first word he mastered was my name. In order I have taught him: ha, rai, tonk'peh, aitlu, k'von, mavau, yuk, igen, sehlat, le-matya, ashau, and now he has learned kaluk.”

“You taught my son how to speak Vulcan.” Winona began. “I don't know Vulcan.”

Spock resisted giving this human woman an ever suffering sigh. Apparently not all humans were as brilliant as his own mother. “Spock is of course my name. The translation for Jim's vocabulary in order is: yes, no, hello, want, hungry, play, sleep, sky, sehlat is an animal native to Vulcan, as is a le-matya, love, and of course, ear. I have also taught him the ta'al.”

Spock looked at Jim held up his hand in the ta'al to the adults. “Jim, say hello to them.”

Jim held up his hands in a V shape and said, “Tonk'peh.”

Sarek returned Jim's ta'al. “Greetings, young human.”

Spock felt hope blossom, his father was impressed. “Father? Can I keep Jim? I have proven to be a satisfactory caregiver. I have also survived my kahs-wan, I can help Jim survive on Vulcan and protect him from wild sehlats and le-matyas.”

Sarek looked down, unmoved. “No, Spock. He belongs to Ms. Kirk. Release Jim.”

When Sarek bent down to take Jim from Spock's grasp, something deep and primitive rose up within Spock, something he could not suppress. Jim was too important. He could not let anyone take him away. Spock growled at his father and bared his teeth. “No! He's mine!”

Sarek recoiled. Sybok's jaw dropped, and whispered in Vulcan to their father, “Sa-mekh. Look at the way Spock holds him. He keeps his hand on the child's side... where the heart would be in a Vulcan. He is possessive and treats you as a challenger, not kin... Have you told Spock about the pon farr yet?”

Sarek stiffened and replied in Vulcan, “No, but it is a discussion I plan to have with him soon. And do not speak of such private things in public, Sybok.”

Sarek cheeks had a tinge of green as he addressed his youngest son. “Spock... This is a personal question but I must ask... Have you formed a mating bond with this child?”

Spock scrunched his brows, and blinked. Jim was his brother, not his mate. Spock had no interest in a mate or females. Spock had only need for a brother and a friend, and Jim was both of those and all that he needed. The word t'hy'la flickered once more somewhere deep in Spock's katra. Friend, brother, and... The last meaning escaped him. Spock finally shook his head. “No, Jim is my friend and my brother.”

Sarek looked relieved. “That is pleasing to hear. Now you must release Jim to his mother.”

Spock held onto Jim. Jim sensed something wrong and clung tighter to Spock. Sarek bent down to take Jim from him again and was met with resistance once more. Then Amanda stepped in. “Sarek. You are not helping.”

Amanda knelt down to Spock's eye level and gave him that warm gentle smile that was so rare on Vulcan. “Spock, my kan-bu. Think of how Jim's mother must feel. How would you feel if someone tried to you away from me at his age?”

Spock processed that thought. “What if I really wanted to be with this person? Jim desires to be with me.”

Amanda sighed. “Jim is nineteen months old. He's no where near old enough to make those kinds of decisions. Besides what you are doing is technically kidnapping and that's a crime. A life on the run from the law is no life for Jim.”

Spock had to give his mother points for logic. Spock was not knowledgeable on how to be a criminal. Sybok was perhaps the best to ask on criminal behavior. What if he had to grow a beard? Spock scrunched his nose at the thought. It was best to find a legal solution to keep Jim. “What if a child's caregiver is an insufficient one? Could another be lawfully appointed?”

Winona Kirk did not take kindly to that. “Hey, I'm doing the best job I can do right now! It's not easy being a single parent!”

Spock stared at the woman. She was always so sad whenever she looked at Jim. “You are sad. It makes Jim sad. Is it his physical resemblance to his father?”

Winona stiffened. “Kid, you have no right.”

Spock was taken aback by her raw anger. “It was only a query. I apologize if I caused offense.”

Amanda looked at Spock. “Please Spock. Give her back her child. She has lost her husband the day of Jim's birth. Think of how that would feel.”

Spock was torn. “If I let Jim go, I will never see him again. I need Jim.”

Something in Winona changed. “Spock is it? Listen... I don't know how his stroller rolled down that hill. I took my eyes off him for one second because Sam was fighting again... I guess if you hadn't taken Jim out of the stroller he might be under that lake... So I guess thank you for watching him when I wasn't able to.”

Spock loosened his grip on Jim and set him down. “Thanks are unnecessary. Jim is my first friend and my baby brother. Watching him was my duty.”

“First friend?” Winona asked. “Don't you have lots of friends back on Vulcan to play with?”

Spock shook his head. “My mother is human. My peers will not associate with a half breed such as myself. They have stated and agreed that I am an abomination that is neither human nor Vulcan and has no place in this universe. Jim does not care about this fact and is willing to be my friend and brother despite that... Why are you crying Ms. Kirk?”

Winona sniffled. “Nothing... I just have something in my eyes.”

Spock looked around, everyone appeared to have something in their eyes. Amanda was crying. Sybok's were misty, and even Sarek appeared to be more morose. Spock looked at them in confusion. Jim looked up at Spock and patted Spock's cheek with his little hand. “Ashau Spock! Mavau?”

I love you, Spock. Play with me? That was the thought that came from Jim's pure and delightful mind. His being still shone like the sun, chasing away the dark cold night of Spock's loneliness. Jim sensed Spock's sadness and wanted to help him. Spock could not suppress the smile that appeared on his face.

Winona wiped her eyes. “Okay, Spock. You can play with Jim for one more hour, and then I have to take him home.”

Spock panicked. “Will I ever see him again?”

Amanda and Sarek looked at each other. Sarek relented at his wife's insisting gaze. “As the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, my occupation means frequent trips to Earth. Ms Kirk, perhaps during one of my visits to your planet we can arrange a supervised meeting between our sons?”

Winona nodded. “Yeah, but only if they're both supervised. I don't want your son to kidnap Jim by mistake again.”

The adults looked down at Spock. Spock's family took note of their held hands with a note of surprise. Sybok looked smug. Sarek seemed scandalized of the physical liberties Spock was allowing. Spock did not care for their approval or disapproval. It was Jim, and Jim was very important. “I can see Jim again?”

“Yes.” Winona lied.

Spock turned to Jim. “Come Jim, lets go play.”

 

* * *

 

The last hour Spock spent with Jim was the happiest he had ever felt and yet against all logic the saddest. He was with Jim, but could not keep Jim. Spock understood his mother's logic, a life on the run from the law was no life for Jim, so Spock could not resort to simply taking Jim. It was a tempting concept nonetheless. Spock vowed to do more research on the option of a criminal life later. Just in case Jim wished to be kidnapped and be with Spock. perhaps if Jim was older and cognizant, it would not be kidnapping if Jim was willing?

Spock and Jim examined the playground equipment while the adults talked. Jim decided he wanted to play more narat-do-toh, the hiding and seeking game. Jim always found Spock no matter how good his hiding place. Spock was secretly proud. It meant their bond would ensure that they would find one another someday. Spock silently vowed that when Jim was older he would teach him how to use their bond to communicate to one another over vast distances. It was strong enough for such things now, but Jim was untrained.

Spock did not understand the human idiom of “time flies when you're having fun” but Spock did understand when the hour Spock was allotted with Jim was up. Jim was curled up in Spock's lap, and watching the clouds when the adults walked up to them. Winona told Spock the words he dreaded most. “It's time.”

Without much warning, Winona bent down and plucked Jim from the comfort of Spock's lap. This was a mistake. Jim began to cry. Loudly. Winona flinched and made soothing sounds trying rock Jim back and forth but it was no use. Jim kept trying wiggle and crawl away from her and reaching desperately to Spock. Winona was at a loss. “Come on, Jimmy. It's me, mommy! You've been away far too long from me, don't you want me?”

Spock's nostrils flared. Jim was crying out to him, vocally and mentally through their bond. “Jim is distressed because you took him from me.”

Winona paused, looking unsure for a moment, and shook her head. “He still can't stay with you, he'll get over it. Jim has to learn that he can't get everything he wants and crying won't help him.”

Jim's crying was beginning to cause feelings of panic in Spock. “Please Ms. Kirk. May I say goodbye to him?”

Winona sighed and relented. “Fine. You get one minute, then I have to go pick up Sam.”

Winona set Jim down and he ran into Spock's torso full force wrapping his little chubby arms. Spock gave into the instinct to return his embrace. Spock was a little awkward, not used to giving hugs but hugging Jim came naturally. Spock was bombarded with Jim's thoughts of, _“Don't leave me! Don't let sad mom lady take me!”_ Spock tightened his embrace, and sent through their bond, _“We will find each other again, T'hy'la. We may be parted but we will never be truly parted. Our katras will always be touching and being touched through this bond we share.”_

Poor Jim was not cognizant of their familial bond. Spock never had a bond with the rest of his family like he did with Jim, but Spock surmised that was because Spock had ordered Jim specially from the stork to be a companion and brother. Perhaps that was what t'hy'la was? Spock's own made up word to describe his special and eternal relationship with Jim.

Their embrace ended when Winona ripped Jim from Spock. “Sorry, we have to go. I'm running late. Ambassador, Amanda, it has been a pleasure meeting you. I'll comm you sometime about a playdate for these two when it's possible.”

Jim was crying again, his tiny hands desperately reaching out to Spock. Spock was only prevented running to him with his father's firm hand on his shoulder, silently reminding him that his behavior was not befitting a Vulcan. Amanda looked at Spock with tears in her eyes, only wanting Spock to not feel so lonely. Sybok had observed his younger brother with interest, like he had been presented with a great puzzle.

Spock could only stare at the disappearing figure of his Jim, his expression of desperation. His mother tried to reassure him. “Don't worry, Spock. You'll see him again soon.”

Spock believed her. What he did not know at the time was that he would not be seeing Jim face to face for years and that Winona would be doing her best to keep Spock away from Jim. Nor did Spock know the scars Winona would inflict upon her son that would stay for the rest of Jim's life. Had Spock known, he would have bitten many fingers off, taken Jim and ran like hell to a life on the run with Jim. They might've become pirates together. Spock would have only let them take Jim over his own small dead body.

Sarek stared impassively at his youngest son. “Spock. Today you behaved unbefitting of a Vulcan. When you took the kahs-wan you promised to honor the Vulcan way. We will return to Vulcan and you will meditate more on your actions today... That being said, we have important matters to discuss before your bonding ceremony with Stek's daughter.”

 

* * *

 

They left the park, the place where Spock had found something extremely important to his being. Later that night after Spock had meditated, Sybok came upon Spock when he was alone and gave him a package wrapped in a colorful foil. Spock looked up at his elder brother in confusion. “What is this?”

Sybok smiled. “It's a present! Open it!”

Spock carefully undid the packaging and underneath it was a holopicture of himself holding Jim. Spock had a hint of smile and Jim was giggling and laughing as his played with Spock's ears. Spock looked back up at his elder brother, emotions that he had spent the last three hours trying to suppress were threatening to break free. “What is the meaning of this?”

Sybok raised a brow, looking more like a normal Vulcan than Spock had ever seen him. It was unnerving to see on Sybok. “Jim is important to you. This is simply a visual reminder. Humans keep such things since their memory is not as pristine as ours. I thought since you cannot have Jim now, this holographic representation will have to serve as a substitute.”

Spock nodded. “I am most gratified... Brother.”

Sybok nodded and smiled. “You're welcome, little brother. I must go. Father is furious with me...” Sybok paused. “What is Jim to you?”

Spock mused on that. “He is my friend, my brother and... I am not sure. I believe I have indulged in my human side and created a new word to describe my relationship with Jim... but... It feels right.”

Spock's cheeks tinged green. He was ashamed to admit to giving in to such illogical notions. Sybok on the other hand was pleased. “I'm glad you touched your humanity little brother, I'm proud. Tell me, what is this word you made up?”

Spock blinked. “It is one I never encounter, so it is likely one I created using my imagination. It is t'hy'la.”

Sybok gasped, and looked at Spock strangely. As if Spock had utter some great universal truth. “Spock! Are you sure?”

Spock nodded. “Of course I am sure. Our bond is quite strong, far stronger than my familial bonds to you and father and T'Pau.”

Sybok's jaw dropped and then he closed it. “Spock? May I see it? This bond with Jim?”

Spock nodded. Sybok was emotional but he was his brother. Sybok's fingers moved in place to Spock's psi points and Spock let him in. Stray thoughts of t'hy'la and could it be? Flickered across the meld and Sybok deepened it, going only where the closest of family should be allowed. It was his mental center. A clear blue oasis of his thoughts, with his bonds with his family at the edges. Spock felt him gasp in shock at the great tree that sprouted at the center, its roots deep in the oasis. Sybok pulled out.

Spock saw fear and shock in his brother's face. “Spock, my brother! You share something very special with Jim! Don't ever let anything happen to it! If our father cannot sense the bond between you and Jim, then he is a fool!”

Spock did not know what to make of it. Sybok heard their father's footsteps and snuck out of Spock's room. Sybok whispered to his brother, “Spock, you must find Jim again, or you will never be complete. Next time you find him, don't ever let him go.”

Spock nodded. That was logical, Jim was important. Sybok closed the door behind him and Spock's sensitive Vulcan hearing picked up on his father's anger in his sharp terse tone of “Sybok. Your behavior has been inexcusable. Being V'tosh Katur is shameful enough, but do not spread your damaging ways to Spock.”

“Father, you don't get it! You plan on bonding Spock to that girl T'Pring, it will not work. Spock has a t'hy'la!”

Spock hear the wince every time Sybok used a contraction. Spock didn't need to see Father raise his eyebrow. He heard it in the tone of his voice. “Such a fanciful notion does not exist. You read too much pre-reform poetry. If Spock's attachment to that human child is strong enough to give you such illogical ideas, then perhaps it is best that I keep Spock from seeing him again. Ms Kirk had contacted me agreeing that it best they not see one another. She believes Spock had in someway damaged her son.”

Spock heard enough. He went back to his mediation mat, but this time he switched out his firepot for the holopicture of Jim. His golden hair, and volkaya blue eyes did more to bring him peace to the emotions raging within him then T'Pau's techniques. Spock closed his eyes and found his center. The tree that appeared when he first touched Jim's mind, stood strong. There was a hollow at the base that was open. It was his link to Jim's mind. Spock could go in and be with Jim, though their bodies were so far apart.

Decision made, Spock crawled inside to reach out to Jim's mind. He was dreaming. No, it was a nightmare. His mind was filled with storm clouds. There was so much fear, and monsters with black hands clawing at single golden figure. Spock called out Jim's name and Jim's mind had calmed. The bubbling child with golden light emanating from his very being, saw Spock and ran up to him and gave him a hug. Spock allowed his own feelings of happiness to show. Here in their shared mind scape they could still play even if their parents would not let them.

Jim giggled and shouted. “Spock! Mavau!”

Play with me Spock. Spock smiled. “Of course, Jim.”

So they did. Physically they were miles apart, but they were still together. Whenever Jim was asleep and Spock was meditating or dreaming, they would come together. Despite Spock's failure to convince his father to let him see Jim, Spock still saw Jim through their bond. Never and always touching.

 

* * *

 

It was months later when Spock learned of the horrors that all Vulcans must face. The thing no Vulcan speaks of, the Pon Farr, Spock learned of why he had to bond with T'Pring. Spock stood in the red sands of his home world. When T'Pau attempted to link their minds together, a tiny voice had called out from a distant blue world. Spock resisted and pushed back. T'Pau pulled back, and to his parents shock T'Pau declared that Spock's mind was already bonded to another. “There will be no bond between Spock cha'Sarek and T'Pring cha'Stek. It is not to be. T'Pring must go elsewhere. Spock is bonded.”

It was not said, but Spock saw it in his father's expression. Doubt. Sybok had been banished, but the words he spoke to their father came back to haunt Sarek. Spock could see T'Pau staring at Sarek, as if to say “Why have you called for this ceremony when your son is already bonded? Is this a joke to you?”

While the adults talked, or perhaps debated in a Vulcan fashion, T'Pring stared at the boy who was not to be. “Spock, who is your intended?”

Spock simply answered, “T'hy'la.”

T'Pring blinked, in her young years she had never encounter the word and mistook it for a name. “Is this T'Hyla beautiful?”

Spock nodded. “Eyes the color of volkaya stone, and a most dynamic mind. Father has denied me, but we will see one another again. Take no offense, but you are a most illogical match.”

T'Pring paused. “No offense is given. It is logical to choose one's own mate. It is illogical for our parents to choose our mates for us. Even now our parents still attempt to match us.”

Spock observed them. “I believe a Terran expression applies here: the definition of insanity is attempting the same thing over and over and expecting a different result.”

T'Pring raised a brow. “Surprisingly logical given out illogical the species is prone to be.”

Spock agreed. “And yet a proverb from an illogical species has proven true in regard to two otherwise considered logical Vulcans. Our fathers will attempt to bond us and expect a different result.”

T'Pring showed a hint of amusement on her lips, and gave him the ta'al. “Indeed. Live long and prosper Spock son of Sarek.”

Spock returned her ta'al. “Live long and prosper T'Pring daughter of Stek.”

Spock parted with T'Pring at the Koon-Ut grounds on far more amicable terms than their fathers did. For years Stek and Sarek would continue a silent feud with one another while Spock and T'Pring continued an friendly acquaintance. Vulcans did not have friends in the same manner as humans but with T'Pring Spock had another Vulcan to share interesting research in various scientific fields with.

It was one day when he was approximately 9.2 years old that he realized that he no longer felt lonely. The holopicture his brother Sybok had given him laid secretly in a box with his mediation supplies as physical evidence that Spock was not alone in this universe, and that somewhere at the side of a human boy named Jim was Spock's place in this universe. For now he was too young to be Jim's provider and protector, but when Spock was old enough he would return to Jim, and Jim in turn would no longer feel lonely.

Spock went to sleep, and crawled into that familiar doorway in the center of his very katra where Jim was. They would continue to play and Spock would continue to teach Jim useful things in their shared mindscape. Someday, Spock promised. Someday Jim would come to him willingly and no one could call it criminal. Someday Spock would have Jim again. After all, Spock was Jim's and Jim was his... A special delivery given to him by the stork.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Vulcan words used can be found on the VLD here: https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/


End file.
